


Foolishness in Love is also called Portection

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [20]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artangan gets wounded and acts foolishly. Athos acts even worse. Porthos watches and makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolishness in Love is also called Portection

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of trouble writting now, gonna be a bit slow, and exams are rampant. three 15 hours exams is no laughing matter.

They were on a time sensitive mission, three days. They were delivering letters to the kings cousin, the letters pertained to the boarder laws with Spain(currently a rather tense subject). The four of them were riding hard and fast through the trees of the French countryside. They had already been attacked once, leaving them behind on their schedule. Athos and Bijou were riding at the head of the quartet, their saddle bags were the ones containing the letters, the others served as their guard. 

They were nearing their destination when they were once again set upon by Spanish ruffians and mercenaries. Athos looked over his shoulder and saw that the other three were holding their own, he was desperate to go back and fight with his brothers and lovers. He was just preparing to pull on the reigns and turn his horse around back to the skirmish when Porthos gave an angry yell. “Don’t you dare turn that horse around. We have got it here. Ride! RIDE!” The last command was nearly screamed at him. Athos swallowed and kicked his horse into a canter, trying not to look back. Bijou gave a sad and agonising caw as she flew above Athos, looking back at Anumpama and watching for a few seconds as she struck down an attacker before focusing on her flight path again. 

d’Artangan felt the blade pierce his side and screamed in pain, Anu struck the attacker down with a swift blow to his head. d’Artangan yanked the sword out and tightened his sash about his waist putting pressure on his wound hoping that it would be enough. Almost as a second thought he felt out his bond with Athos and gently closed it, there was no need for Athos to feel this pain. Aramis fought his way over. “D’art, You okay?” d’Artangan, nodded and put on a winning smile.  
“Barely a scratch. Really. Lets finish these bastards” Aramis frowned but went with it, he would get him later. Porthos quickly dispatched his attackers, leaving them with only two Spaniards left, it was almost comical the way the looked at each other they and ran. Porthos laughed and mounted up again, Adelynn trotted to stand beside the horses legs waiting. Evette jumped back into her pouch at Aramis side she spoke quietly to her human. “He’s hiding something about his wound.” Aramis nodded and eyed d’Artangan as he grimaced and remounted his horse. 

Athos horse skidded to a halt in the court grounds, he vaulted off the horse and ripped the letters from his saddle bags. He had felt the bond close, he pushed agaist it and scowled. Why did d’Artangan always do this? it drove him mad with worry. The doors of the manor opened and a middle aged man, he rushed down the stairs one hand out. “The letters, give me the letters.” He snatched the letters from Athos hands and quickly scanned the most important ones. Sighing the man relaxed slightly then seems to take stock of Athos and the the lack of other musketeers. “Your alone?” Athos shook his head franticly. “No, my brothers and my soul bonded were caught in an ambush.” The kings cousin raised his hand to get the attention of his men, he handed three of the letters over to separate riders and sent them off. Next he made to send his own men to check for the Musketeers, he was cut short when the sound of hooves perminated the air. Athos looked up hopefully and had to suppress a smiled when he saw the blaze of white fur that had to be Anumapama. He felt at an disadvantage when d’Artagnan had shut the bond, he had gotten so used to feeling him before he apparelled and knowing when he was close. Anumpama was running beside her humans horse and was leading the other pair into the courtyard. Athos moved forewords and prepared to give d’Artangan a mouthful about shutting him out. 

The horses skidded to a halt and d’Artangan slid off his mount and had to grip the saddle for support, quickly he straightened his knees and took a deep breath to sure himself up. Athos was at his side in an instant, his bearded face bore a look of righteous anger. “Why? Why shut me out?” He spun d’Artangan by his shoulders and made him look him in the eyes. He took stock of his bonded and found him pale and slightly shaking, his resolve softened and he reached a hand to his cheek. “Please, let me bare some of this burden. You are hurt, where ?” d’Artangan shook his head. “No, it’s not to bad. There is no reason that you should feel pain that is not yours. Did you get the letters here in time?” Athos frowned, he knew that d’Artangan was changing the subject but he would not call him on it. “Yes, the mission is done. Let me in! Please!” Bijou descended to d’Artangans shoulder and rubbed her beak against the face. d’Artangan shook his head again. “I can’t, I won’t” Athos felt anger rose in his chest again, he shoved away, throwing his hands into the air. “Stubborn, so damn stubborn. I’m sending Aramis to look at your wound.” Stalking away he saw that Aramis was already talking with the lord of the house.

Athos sidled up to the talking pair and caught the end of their conversation. Aramis had apparently negotaied a room for the four of them and some supplies.   
“Stay as long as you need. I will have hot water, wine and food brought to you.” Aramis dipped his head in thanks and gestured for porthos to carry the saddle bags. He turned to Athos and Bijou and gave him a questioning look. “He is defiantly injured, badly I would say. He won’t open out bond yet” Aramis nodded with a pensive look on his face. “Once we get him inside I will have a look at him. I promise.” Aramis clapped Athos on the shoulder and lead him into the house, Porthos was lugging the saddle bags and chatting encouragingly to d’Artangan and Anumpama at the same time.

d’Artangan entered their room, leaning on Anumpama for support, the pain in his side was getting worse and he could feel the blood seeping- no flowing - from both sides of the wound. He was sure that if his shirt was visible it would be stained mostly red. Aramis was already in the room, he had previously dressed a few tiny wounds of Porthos, a scrape and graze. Athos was sat at the desk writing a dispatch to Treville, informing him of the mission completion. Aramis looked up from the chaise and made to dash forwards when he saw the extreme pallor of his skin and the apparent vacant look in his eyes. “Ath…” d’Artangans eyes focused for a split second before he collapsed sideways and was suddenly begin sured up by Anumpama. Athos dropped his quill and ran to his lovers side taking the weight off of a flagging Anumpama. “Porthos lift him onto the table.” Aramis ordered quickly. Porthos shifted the limp figure onto the large table.

Athos never let go of d’Artangans hand. He was panicking, Aramis had used his duelling dagger to cut up the laces of d’Artangans leathers and had revealed the sash come pressure bandage Aramis had cut it away and the bleeding had increased there fold. Athos was watching as his lover was bleeding out on the table before him. “Open the damn bond. For god sake Open it. Let me help, please!” What started as a scream of anger slipped into agonised begging. d’Artangan clenched his fingers slightly in Athos and had loosed the bond, effectively opening the flood gates of his pain. Athos felt a wave of phantom pain crash over his system, it hurt, god damn it hurt, but it released some of the stain on d’Artangan’s system. 

The next three hours were a blur for Athos. Aramis worked tirelessly to stop the bleeding from both sides of the wound, Porthos his ever willing assistant. Now comes the watch, for fever and bleeding. Athos had been lead next to d’Artangan when he was transferred to the bed. Aramis and Porthos were watching them carefully, occasionally they would check for fever in the pair of them. They were given water via a wet sponge through out the night, it was at dawn when d’Artangan shifted on the bed, turning just fractionally into the warmth of his lover. Aramis checked once more for fever, there was nothing. Porthos looked at him and nodded, he would take the first watch.

Porthos looked on and tried to understand the bond that his brothers shared but found himself coming up short. He doubted he would ever understand it, he had not found his bond mate. He could notice things though, the way they both tried to protect each other, sometimes even when the protection was really needed by the protector. He promised himself that he would protect his brothers when he joined the musketeers, he promised again when d’Artangan joined them and now he would promise again. For when smart fools were in love and wounded there was little else to do other than protect.


End file.
